Snow White Angel
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: The web of fate is woven ever tangling as it changes. A lone girl with no memories. A free frost spirit. An evil being who finds joy in destroying innocence as life and death are held in a percarious balance. And a race against time as the life of an innocent is put at risk. This is their story. Jack FrostxOC
1. Prologue

**_Hello people! I had this story idea in my head and I just had to get it up here. I know I've got two other stories to finish and I should hold off on this one...but I can't help it! :p Okay so here's the intro to my newest story. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_It was cold. It was dark. The moon shone down on the lake casting a peaceful glow around the girl as she took in the sight around her. Snow covered every surface, each withered treebranch dusted with the white frosty substance creating a shimmer wherever the moonlight touched. The pond beneath her feet was cold and somewhat flimsy. Patches of thin ice could be detected here and there. Yet she kept her balance easily. She might have been walking around on a carpeted floor for all she knew. But the cold and the snow didn't bother her at all. She felt none of it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this might be cause for concern. Wouldn't she catch hypothermia out here like this? Shouldn't she be trying to navigate safe ways off of the ice rather than walking around aimlessly along the glassy surface? Couldn't she fall in and die? All of the above was very plausable. But the girl simply couldn't dredge up the will to care. All she knew was ice and snow and the moon. And it was all beautiful._**

**_Small snowflakes fell and swirled in downward spirals around her. Curiously she held out one lone pale hand and a snowflake landed there. She held it close to her eyes as she studied the intricate, frosty webbing that wove and bent to create the unique flake in her hand. It was pretty. And surprisingly it didn't melt off of her hand. She only had to tip her palm for the tiny flake to fall to the ground to join it's kin. Another thought. What...what was she doing here? Shouldn't she be somewhere else? She thought so. There was somewhere she was supposed to be. But the barest beginnings of a brush of unease had only just manifested itself in her, when the feeling dropped like a rock leaving her feeling as peaceful as when she first came to the pond. When was that exactly? A minute ago? An hour? Hard to tell... The girl looked up and clasped her hands behind her back casually._**

**_" Excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on?" Nature speaks. That was something she had been told before. The earth was a living thing. The sun shone brightly when it was happy. The earth burned hot when it was angry. It rained when it cried. It snowed when it sleeped. The wind carried the earth's voice and thunder was her will. The Earth speaks. Where had she heard it before? Any of it? She didn't know. _**_' Well, whoever told me that was either lying, lied to, maybe mistaken-or seriously delusional. Nothing's happening.'** She gave up. It didn't feel like such a tremendous loss yet somehow she thought maybe it was supposed to be. A loss of what exactly? Hope? Knowledge? Comfort? The girl looked out in to the black and white forest curiously, allowing her vision to invert into itself so that the falling flakes could become crystal clear. **_

_**Maybe she could stare them down for answers. Even though she hardly had a notion of what answers exactly she was looking for.**_

* * *

_**Done! So what did you think of the prologue? The first chapter is already under construction and might be out as soon as next week-sooner if I can manage. Please R&R and Bless your happy happiness!**_


	2. Snow White

_**Hi it's me! I wanna give a big thank you to my friend Little Washu who was the first to review my story! You're awsome! ( And I promise it'll make sense later lol.) Here's the next chapter of Snow White Angel and to all the moms out there: Happy Mother's day! Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians. **_

* * *

_**Snow White**_

_**The winter air felt amazing tonight. The wind had coated the world in just the right ammount of cold for him, yet not unbearable for the kids he would see tomorrow. The wind carried her charge, her friend through the air as the teen cheered and hollered with pure joy as he raced effortlessly along the air's current. He was the spirit of mischief and frost. Winter's best friend. The guardian of fun and the embodiment of all of the childlike wonder of winter. He was Jack Frost. The wind caressed his hair which was as white as snow and spiked this way and that even without the wind's help. His bright blue eyes took in all of the wonder of the world below as he flew through the night looking down on the sleepy little town covered in snow and his own frost. Only a dark blue hoodie and a pair of light brown trousers-both dusted with frost-was all he wore. Nothing else. Not even shoes! But the winter spirit didn't need any of that. One of the advantages of being one with ice and snow: You never get cold! **_

_**Jack paused in mid-flight hovering in the air as a shift in the atmosphere silently quieted his fun and stilled him. Something was happening. At...his pond? Just at the edge of town rested a simple pond guarded by the forest. It was one of the best, and admittedly worst places he had staked claim over. It was his place, often called " Jack's Pond" by the locals even though very few knew the exact reason why. For better or for worse everyone knew it was his own sacred place. Very rarely did he let just anyone go there. So what was it? Whatever was happening he knew was no good. He didn't like it, and already his chest burned with the cold fire of annoyance and the beginnings of anger. The very air around him began to freeze channeling his feelings. Narrowing his eyes Jack willed his speed to increase and he darted off like a bullet to the west end of town. It only took him all of thirteen seconds to reach his place. Even hidden in the clouds he could already make out the single speck standing out on his frozen sanctuary. **_

_**Annoyance and anger were joined with curiosity. If everyone knew this was his place, and if no one ever came here...who was this then? His curiosity growing Jack flew down to get a closer look passing through the clouds and floating down slowly. Thirty yards...seventeen yards...ten yards...sixteen feet...closer. He flew around to look at their face-and nearly fell from the air in shock. Standing in the middle of the frozen pond was a lady. She wasn't a girl, yet not quite a woman. If anything she looked about the same age as Jack. Maybe a year or two older? Long hair like black silk flowed down her back in delicate waves. Her lush, full lashes framed eyes so brown they looked black in the dim of night. Her smiling lips were painted as red as hollyberries. The Man In The Moon's light shined down on her pale skin, which was as white as the snow around her. There was only one word that came to his mind as he gazed at her standing on his pond.**_

_**Beautiful.**_

_**The next emotion to break through his senses was worry as he looked from her face to take note of the way she was dressed. A simple dark blue satin, sleeveless dress covered her curvy frame stopping at the knees with a thin white glittery belt looped around her slim waist. Black low-heeled mary janes covered her feet and a single silver bracelet adorned her left wrist. The right side of her hair was pulled back away from her face held in place with a shiny silver and diamond hair clip in the form of a flower. Two simple daimond studs pierced her ears. Though she was dressed very, uh, nicely, she wore nothing that was warm. Nothing to protect her from winter's chill nor his unententional frostbite. Dressed like that-however flattering it looked on her-in this weather, she would catch her death. No, he didn't want that.**_

_**Jack alighted softly on the ice beside her. He was fairly certain she woudln't see him. But maybe he could at least persuade her to go home? " Wind." Jack spoke softly. The element responded, swirling around them making the air even colder as snowflakes danced around them. Whatever he may have been expecting before was dashed away like the falling flakes. Because at that moment she turned around and looked him directly in the eyes. And spoke.**_

_**" You talk to the air, too?" He blinked once. Twice. Three times. How...how the hell could she see him? Unless-did that mean she still believed?**_

_**" Uh, Miss? Can you see me?" She nodded at him, her eyebrows drawing together in a frown.**_

_**" Yeah. Am I not supposed to?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck embarassedly.**_

_**" Only the kids ever see me. They know me." Her expression cleared as she gazed at him curiously then smiled for him.**_

_**" You must be some kind of guy if the kids like you." Jack's cheeks flushed at her gentle praise. Smiling at her he stepped back and opened out his arms. He knew she probably wouldn't believe him, but for reasons he had no name for he wanted her to know his name. Know him.**_

_**" Allow me to introduce myself. My name," He bowed low to her, keeping his eyes locked on her's the whole time. " is Jack Frost."**_

_**" The spirit of winter." Her voice held recognition and pleasant surprise. She smiled even brighter fro him then crossing her ankles she opened out her own arms and matched his bow with one of her own for him. The both of them stood up straight and then Jack's previous thoughts came back to him like a flurry in a breeze.**_

_**" Hey, aren't you cold out here?!" She tilted her head in thought. That was something she had been puzzling over before. Logic told her to be cold. Or at least that she **should** be cold. Yet if she closed her eyes she could easily convince herself she was standing in a grassy field in the comfort of springtime. Not in a frozen pond in the winter. She just couldn't feel the cold no matter how it played on her skin. She looked back up to Jack and gave him a small wondering smile.**_

_**"...No. Strange, huh?" Jack jumped up hovering in the air. He lay on his stomach and crossed his arms under his chin, remaining at eye-level with her. She didn't react at all, as if this was something completely normal. Weird.**_

_**" So, what's your name?"**_

_**" I don't know." Don't know? Jack frowned and peered closely at her.**_

_**" What do you mean?" She gave him a helpless shrug and crossed her arms leisurely in front of herself.**_

_**" I don't remember. I was just here, watching the snowflakes fall. I tried talking to them but, they didn't answer. So I was just watching them. With the moon and the pond...the snowfall. It's so pretty here." She smiled. " And then you showed up. That's pretty much it."**_

_**" So, you don't remember anything? Like, at all?" She shook her head seeming not bothered in the least by it.**_

_**" Sorry. But that means I don't have a name to give you." She laughed. Jack turned on his back and tilted his body upright as he shoved one hand in to his pocket while the other rested his staff on his shoulder. Then he began floating leisurely around her as he looked at her from all angles.**_

_**" No problem. How about I just give you a name? Let's see..." He circled her once. Twice. Cindy? No. Maybe...Lola? No. Sarah? No. Sophia? Wait-he already knew a Sophie. Uh, Diana? No! The names coming to his head were all pretty. Names that he'd heard over the years and liked. But none of them seemed to fit her quite right. Think! Then, something came to him. Jack looked at her closely taking in her beautiful face again. Black hair, dark eyes. Lips red and skin as white as snow...maybe-? " Hey, I think I got it!" He landed down in front of her leaning casually on his staff. " How about... Snow White?" She laughed again, looking at him skeptically. She shook her head letting her arms fall to her sides as she took a few aimless strolls around the ice keeping her eyes on him.**_

_**" Snow White? You mean like the fairytale?" Jack nodded enthusiastically. Honestly he thought it was genius. It was perfect!**_

_**" Yeah. I mean-you look just like her." She rolled her eyes and chuckled at him, as if she were reasoning with a naive little brother.**_

_**" But Jack, she's a princess. Aren't princesses supposed to be pretty?" At this his face flushed again and his eyes darted away from her face to the ground. He was suddenly fascinated by the frozen pond under them. And his throat suddenly felt very constricted, as if someone had decided to grab his vocal chords and squeeze them. Clearing his throat awkwardly Jack looked back to her face and smiled.**_

_**" Well, you are." Though his voice was soft the as-a-matter-of-fact tone was clear. She smiled at him and then the girl stepped froward taking one of his cool hands into her own.**_

_**" Thank you, Jack. You're sweet. Wrong, but sweet." Surprise overtook his face. What did she mean he was wrong? How could she ever think she was anything but beautiful? She squeezed his hand gently then let go to hold her own hands behind her back. " Okay. Snow White it is then." He smiled wide as she thanked him. She liked it! She actually liked it! Jack inclined his head to her in acknowledgement. **_

_**" Nice to meet you, Snow White." She giggled at him as he bowed again for her. " So now that we got that squared away, let's say we get off of this pond and take you home." Snow rolled her eyes again as she laughed.**_

_**" Jack, I don't know where that is." Crap. He forgot about that. Then what was he supposed to do? She couldn't stay out here alone like this. Out in the cold and the dark. There had to be something-anything! Then Jack became inspired as an idea formed in his mind. He walked forward, then paused to turn around to look at Snow. He held out his hand to her smiling as he spoke.**_

_**" Hey Snow. Do you feel like taking a walk with me?" She didn't even need to think about it as she walked up to him and took his hand. Although she couldn't say she knew this strange boy well she felt comfortable with him all the same. No, it was more than that. Safe. Yes she...felt safe with him. Something inside just told her she could trust him. And wasn't it always better to be with someone rather than be alone? She thought so. Jack led her off of the pond carefully, taking note of how strange it was that she wasn't falling all over herself. ( In his perspective heels and ice were not a good combo.) He led her off of the ice and as he began walking with her through the snowy forest something else grabbed at his attention. She felt like him. Her skin was cold too. And the weight of her palm in his hand was off, too. She felt...light. Jack cast his eyes upward to The Man In The Moon as his beams of light shined down on them, Jack voicing his question with his eyes.**_

_**Why?**_

* * *

_**Done! So What's next for Snow White and Jack Frost? Tune in next time to find out! Please R&R and Bless your happy happiness!**_


	3. Remember, Remember

_**It's me again! How're you guys doing? Good? Good! So let's get on to chapter three, shall we? Discalimer: I own nothing! Enjoy people! WARNING: BEGINNING IS A LITTLE DARK-SEXUALY GRAPHIC. IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT JUST SKIP TO THE BREAK IN THE CHAPTER.**_

* * *

_**Remember, Remember**_

_**He rubbed the smooth metal between his fingers, caressing it with the gentlest of touches. Images of joy, beauty and pleasure came to his mind and he had to surpress the satisfied purr in his throat. Even though he was alone still he could never rid himself of the constant feeling of being watched. But then-such was the lot he'd been dealt in life. And where there is hardship and pain one must always find joy and peace in the good things of life, yes? His fingers glided along the metal in his palm again and this time the moan was determined to escape-and so it did. His member became rock hard as he recalled her beautiful face, her supple body...her screams. So much to be had in such a short ammount of time. He truly wished he could have had more of her. Images swam to his mind and without a second's hesitation his hand began to lower to his throbbing manhood as the object fell from his hand. The pleasure he gave himself was good, but it was a hollow comparison to what it was to truly join with someone and to ride the current of hot passion and desire. But imagining her as he pumped himself hard and fast did help take the edge off. His orgasam came quickly and he cried out in to the still dark room as he lay panting with the worth of his effort.**_

_**So hard. Not even six hours after her and already he was craving her again this much? Just the thought of her was enough to get his pulse racing and his need flared to life yet again. He grabbed his erection ann began pumping himself even harder and faster than before, his release a little harder to achieve this time. But that was okay. Because now he could focus even more on her in his mind as he jerked off to the beauty he'd slept with only hours ago. She'd been so hot, so tight, so wild and so beautiful both in the light of the dance floor and in the dark of his own room. He bucked in to his hand the matress creaking and groaning with him as he came again. The metal slipped from the sheets and clattered to the floor. He cared little for this small interruption as he smiled in the dark. The thing had done it's job. It reminded him of the good times to act as a herald for the many more to come. That is...until the next time he desired something...someone real.**_

_**As he said, one had to find the joy and peace in the good things in life. Wherever they may be. The moon's dim light was weak in this dark room, but just bright enough to catch the glimmer of one shinining, silver flower petal. What once may have been innocent was now the symbol of his passion, his desire, his lust, his joy, his light, his beauty. And all of her was gone now nearly as quick as she came but oh well. Life happens.**_

_**Death happens.**_

* * *

_**Ever the chivalrous spirit, Jack had decided to walk with Snow White back to town. It wasn't a quiet walk though. To him there was nothing more restless or nerve-shivering as an awkward silence. So Jack decided to strike up conversation as they walked in the snow. " So, you don't remember anything? At all?" She shook her head not seeming to mind his question in the least.**_

_**" No." Jack tapped his chin as he processed this information again in to his brain. Even though this question had already been asked and answered something didn't seem to stick right to him. Not entirely, at least.**_

_**" But, you knew who I was when I told you my name. Heck, you know who Snow White is. You must remember somethings?" He pressed. She hummed softly to herself in agreenment as she analyzed Jack's words. That was true. She knew that Jack Frost was the childlike spirit of winter. Though looking at him again, she knew he wasn't wholy a child. He had a playful brightness about him-that was for sure. But his taller frame and angular face spoke of someone around her own age. How old was that? And his sparkling blue eyes and shockingly spiky white hair seemed out of place in the town. But in a good way. It made him stand out. He was unique. **' And...he's handsome.'** " Snow?" She jerked out of her musings as he stared at her with gentle concern. Mentally slapping herself she smiled at him apologetically.**_

_**" Sorry, Jack. I was just thinking. And I..." Snow paused as she menatlly scanned what information she had in her mind. "...I know fairytales. I know math, science, history, reading and other school stuff. I know who the president is and what year it is. I know this is winter...but I'm a blank slate. I don't know my real name, how old I am, do I have a family...? What..what's the name of this town?"**_

_**" Burgess." He answered patiently. Snow nodded then frowned as another question came to mind.**_

_**" What day is it?" Jack paused mid-step as she stopped walking. he called up is mental calander looking up at the snowy heavens as though the answers would be written in the sky.**_

_**" It's November. November...fourth? No-fifth. November fifth." Snow smiled and laughed quietly as a rhyme played in her head and the two began walking again. Great, now it was getting stuck in her head. Without thought she began to recite the poem.**_

_**" Remember, Remember,**_

_**The fifth of November**_

_**The gunpowder treason and plot.**_

_** I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason**_

_**Should ever be forgot." Jack chuckled at her, seeing the humor in this and skipped onto a ridge in the sidewalk balancing on the edge with ease as she walked beside him.**_

_**" Shouldda seen that one coming. So do you know the whole poem?" She shook her head again.  
**_

_**" No. I think I actually heard that one from a movie." They laughed together, turning a corner as the snowfall began to slow to a stop around them leaving the world in white. Jack's face lit up as the idea struck in to his head and he cast a side-long glance at her his eyes shining with mischief.**_

_**" You wanna hear the whole thing?" She smirked at him skeptically.**_

_**" You know it?" One of the advantages of having lived for so many years, centuries, one tends to pick up alot of information. And this was something Jack knew. He flashed he a smug, confident smile then began reciting the poem from his historical memory. Snow walked to a nearby bench and sat down not minding the powdery snow or frost around her. She watched as Jack leapt onto a lampost, holding on as he leaned his body out as far as his arm would go, then put his hand fisted around his staff to his heart. The light of the lampost shining down on him was dim, but for all the world it looked like the perfect spotlight for his performance.**_

_**" Remember, Remember**_

_**the fifth of November,**_

_**the gunpowder treason and plot.**_

_**I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot!" Jack jumped down and held out his staff in front of him with both hands, his stance firm as if he were preparing for battle. He smiled a sly smile as he began reciting the next verse of his performace.**_

_**"Guy Fawkes and his companions **_

_**did the scheme contrive," Jack threw his arms up dramatically, humping and spinning in the air.**_

_**" To blow the king and parliament**_

_**all up alive!" Jack hunched down to the ground, his eyes wide expecting surprise. He spread his hands out over the snow under him as Snow White laughed at his antics. Jack smiled back at her as he spoke the next batch of lines of the poem.**_

_**" Three score barrels, laid below, **_

_**to prove old England's overthrow.**_

_**But, by God's providence, him they catch, **_

_**with a dark lantern, lighting a match!" Jack jumped up from his place on the ground, swinging his staff around wildly as if he were fending of multiple enemies. And yet he never quite lost his breath as he coninued to recite the poem.**_

_**" A stick and a stake**_

_**for King Jamse's sake!**_

_**If you won't give me one, **_

_**I'll take two, **_

_**the better for me,**_

_**and the worse for you!**_

_**A rope, a rope, to hang the pope,**_

_**A penn'orth of cheese to choke him!**_

_**A pint of beer to wash it down,**_

_**and a jolly good fire to burn him!**_

_**Holla, boys! Holla, boys! Make the bells ring!**_

_**Holla, boys! Holla, boys! God save the king**_

_**Hip-hip-hoorrrray!" Jack finished, jumping high with the wind carrying him as he pumped a victorious fist in to the air. Jack spun slowly as the wind guided him back down to the ground, and as soon as he landed Jack bent low in to a bow. Snow laughed and clapped for him properly applauding him for the performance. She had to admit-he could put on a good show. Jack's smug smile returned as he brushed his bangs from his eyes and waved to his adoring " Crowd." Snow rolled her eyes at him still smiling as he called out thank yous to the night. She stood up and crossed her arms shakin her head at him.**_

_**" Okay, okay so you were good. I'm impressed. Now would you stop preening like some overgrown peacock?" He snorted a laugh in response. The wind kicked up the snow inviting it to dance in small swirls around them excitedly, feeding off Jack's own exhileration and excitement. With the cold whipping around them anyone else would be running for the nerest door. Snow seemed completely comfortable where she was. He tilted his head curiously at her.**_

_**" Snow, are you sure you're not cold?" Still smiling she only shook her head.**_

_**" Nope." So with that the pair resumed their earlier walk. Jack and Snow stole glances at eachother before letting out another small fit of giggles. **' I like this. She shines brighter when she laughs.'**And her laughter was such a lovely sound. Jack made a silent vow to always have her laughing. " So where are we going?" He wiped a tear of mirth from his eyes as he calmed down. Where were they going again...? Oh yeah!**_

_**" I have a friend who lives close by. He might be able to help." Right on cue the cozy little house came in to view and he took Snow White's hand. His chest filling with hope he pulled her along as they ran up to the house. They jogged up the porch steps and then Jack let go of her hand, turning around to look at her. " Just stay here for a sec. I gotta go get 'em." A compliant nod as she held her hands behind her back. Silently Jack prayed that it wasn't too late in the evening. Jack jumped in to the air and flew up to the second story of the house scanning the windows silently. It didn't take him too long to find the one he'd been searching for. An explosion of toys, action figures, comic books and clothes met his vision. And at the center of the room-an island free of chaos, was the bed. Sitting on the bed with a comic book and flashlight in hand was a twelve-year old boy. His brown hair was lightly toussled, and his blue pajamas hung around his body. Brown eyes darted back and fourth across the page as he read. Good. He was still up.**_

_**Jack raised a hand and knocked at the window, frost spreading over the glass where his skin touched. The boy jumped slightly in surprise and his eyes instantly went to the window. Brown met blue and both boys smiled at eachother. Abandoning the comic book the boy jumped down from his place on the bed and skillfully maneauvered across the room to the window, pushing it open eagerly. His wide smile threatened to split his face in half as he looked at the frost spirit whom he considered one of his best friends. " Jack!"**_

_**" Hey, Jamie. What's up?"**_

* * *

_**And scene! So Jamie's in the story now. Does he know Snow White? And a revelation awaits in the next chapter. please R&R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	4. Seeing Is Believing

_**Hi people! Okay, so new info in this chapter! One mystery of our lovely Snow White will be solved today, and What can Jamie tell Jack and Snow? HMMM? Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

_**Seeing Is Believing**_

_**Jamie smiled wide at the young guardian and gave him a high five. Three years later and he was still going strong. It had been three years since Jack and the other guardians-with the help of some wily kids-had fought and defeated Pitch Black, king of nightmares. And while by now most children began losing their belief at twelve years old Jamie never stopped. That was something that meant the world to Jack. Especially since Jamie was the first child to ever see him. And believe in him. " Jack, what are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms protectively around himself to shield his body from the cold draft sweeping over him. Jack leisurely crossed his arms on the windowsill as he talked.**_

_**" Jamie, I need your help. There's this girl-"**_

_**" Ooh, Jack has a girlfriend." Jamie sang. He fought down a blush ( Why the fridgid did he keep doing that?!) and shook his head.**_

_**" She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend. Don't-!" He pointed a warning finger at Jamie, who smirked at his innocent proclomation. And the smirk wasn't going away. " I found her at my pond. She doesen't know who she is, and she can't feel the cold. Something's wrong here. I think something might have happened to her." The playfulness evaporated in to the chilly night air as Jamie became more serious.**_

_**" Is she okay?"**_

_**" I don't know. Jamie, can you come outside and tell me if you know her? Seen her around town maybe?" The boy nodded as he rubbed his arms to ward away the cold.**_

_**" Yeah, just gimme a sec. I'll be right down."**_

_**" Thanks, Jamie." Jack gave him a grateful smile, then hovered away from the window so the boy could close the cold out. Jack flashed him a thumbs-up, which the boy returned through the glass then Jack flew down from the window and darted back to Snow White. She was sitting on the porch right where he had left her. She looked up at him curiously as he alighted on the steps next to her. **_

_**" So, did you find your friend?" He nodded and held out a hand to her.**_

_**" Yeah, he's coming out." Snow took the offered hand and Jack helped her to stand. At that moment the front door opened and Snow swiped at the snowflakes clinging to her dress, then she brushed her hair back trying to look a little more presentable. Jack let go of her hand immediatley not wanting to hear what Jamie would have to say about the two of them holding hands.( Don't you dare blush again, Frost!) They young boy quietly closed the door behind him, stepping out in warm slippers and a thick, fleecy robe. Then he turned his focus to Jack. His eyes wandered around the area before settling back on the frost spirit.**_

_**" So Jack, where is she?" A beat of silence.**_

_**" Jamie, she's right here." Jack guestured to the space beside him as Snow looked curiously at the pair. Jamie looked again then slowly shook his head.**_

_**" No... No one's there, Jack. Just you." A skeptical frown crossed his face and Jamie Bennet crossed his arms. " Jack, is this some kind of game?" Jack stumbled back, his blue eyes wide with shock. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see her! Why couldn't he see her?! Beside them Snow's face showed all shades of confusion as she looked from Jack to Jamie to Jack and back. Was Jack the only one who could see her anymore? **' Anymore? Why would I think that?'** Then again it was logical. She was here. She had to have been seen before, right?**_

_**" No, Jamie she's right here! Can't you see her?" Jamie cast his friend a worried glance then looked at the seemingly empty space beside him. Another shake of the head.**_

_**" Uh-unn. I don't see her. Jack, you swear she's there?" Jack walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Once upon a time he would have had to kneel to his level. Man, he was getting big.**_

_**" I swear she's right there." He held out a hand to Snow and Jamie focused on the space. Then suddently his expression cleared as if as veil had been lifted from his eyes. Brown eyes widened as his mouth fell open in surprise. Then he smiled.**_

_**" Ooooh, now I see her!" Hope gripped Jack's heart like a vice.**_

_**" Seroiusly?! You're not just playing along-you see her?" The boy nodded.**_

_**" Yeah. She's got black hair, a blue dress. And she's pretty." His smile turned sly as he took note of the kind of dress she was wearing, and he eyed Jack sugguestively. " It looks like she's all dressed up for a date. Are you sure she's not-"**_

_**" No." Jack stated firmly. Snow stared at the two suspiciously. Just what were those two talking about?**_

_**" Not what, Jack?" Both boys faces became as blank as a newly wiped chalkboard.**_

_**" Nothing." They said in unison. She arched one slender brow but otherwise decided she would not say anything. Jack took a step back as Snow stepped forward, reaching out a hand to the younger.**_

_**" Hi. My name's Snow White." He took her hand and gave it a hearty shake.**_

_**" Jamie Bennet. Nice to finally see you." He laughed. They let go and Jamie shot her a quizzical look. "Snow White? Is that really your name?" She gave him a small smile and hopelessly shook her head.**_

_**" No. I don't remember my real name. So Jack came up with a new one for me." Jamie smiled at her, shooting Jack a playful smirk.**_

_**" Did he now?" He asked, his voice slow and teasing. Jack gripped his staff and sent him a semi-serious glare. When he spoke his voice took on a warning edge.**_

_**" Jamie..." He smiled at Snow again as he stepped back from her.**_

_**" I like it. It fits."**_

_**" So Jamie," Jack leaned forward holding on to his staff as he looked at the boy hopefully. Time to address the matter at hand. " Do you know who she is, really?" Jamie took another look at Snow. His expression became very serious as he took in her face, her hair, the dress. Gradually his face shifted from concentration to frustration. After several long moments Jamie let out a groan, running both hands through his hair.**_

_**"...I don't know." He moaned. " You actually look really familiar to me. I've seen you somewhere before. I know I hav**__**e! I just...can't...! Gah! Where have I seen you before?!" Show White stepped closer and placed both of her hands on his tensing shoulders.**_

_**" Hey." He looked up at her and she looked him directly in the eyes. " It's okay. Take your time." Jamie whimpered in frustration. " Just breathe, okay? We'll do it together. In." She took a slow, deep breath and Jamie breathed in with her. " And out." She let her breath go slowly and once again he followed her example. " Good. One more time. In." Breathe in. " Out." Breathe out. " Feel better now?" Jamie looked down and shrugged his shoulders.**_

_**" A little." He looked at Jack, who had been watching the two intently. Then he looked back at Snow White... Wait a minute-! " Um, Snow? Can I try something?" She smiled reassuringly at him and let her hands fall from his shoulders.**_

_**" Go ahead."**_

_**" Okay. Stay where you are." She obeyed, not moving from her place on the porch. Jack watched on curiously as Jamie untied his robe, pulling the rope loose from the loops holding it in place. He walked around behind her then began gathering the midnight tresses behind her head. He was surprised, yet not surprised that her hair was soft and cool to the touch. He used the robe belt to tie the fistful in his hand back. Jamie was careful to not pull her hair too hard or too tightly as he worked. Once her hair was pulled back he swept the ponytail over her shoulder. Nodding once to himself he walked around to face her again. "... Yeah. This is it. When I saw you before, you looked like this. Geez you look so familiar." Jack looked between the two hopefully.**_

_**" So, do you remember?" Jamie's form slumped defeatedly and he hung his head.**_

_**" No. I know I've seen you, I swear. But I can't remember when or where or-" Snow reached forward and placed a gentle finger on his lips stopping the oncoming rant.**_

_**" Hey, it's okay. Tell you what: Why don't you sleep on it? I'll be back to visit you later okay? Just take your time. I promise you I'm in no rush." He smiled back at her as she removed her finger and he nodded.**_

_**" Yeah? Okay, yeah! I'll keep thinking!" A thump, the sound of a door from within the house. " I better go back before Mom and Dad find out I'm not in bed." He said nervously. Snow untied her hair and then handed the makeshift ribbon back to Jamie. " Thanks. I'll see you later then. Hey Jack. See you around?" Jack Frost smiled brightly at him and held up a hand to him.**_

_**" You can count on it, pal. Thanks for your help." The duo high-fived. He walked back to the house and opened the door. The Jamie Bennet turned around to give a final wave goodbye to Snow White, which she returned. Then the young boy closed the door just as quietly as before leaving his friends alone. Snow walked down the porch steps as Jack leapt from the porch to float beside her. Well that got them nowhere. They were no closer to unraveling the mystery that was Snow White. **' Not true. Jamie does know her. He just has to remember from where.'** He quietly reminded himself. Snow stood on the front lawn of the house, looking up at the sky. With the snowfall having stopped the stars were free to shine in all of their glory.**_

_**" Jack?"**_

_**" Yeah?"**_

_**" Why do you think... Jamie couldn't see me before?" Now that was a mystery all in itself. Why **couldn't** Jamie see her before. A nagging at the back of his skull made his chest tighten as an uncomfortable chill passed through his body down to the very pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. It was more than a thought that told him this. It was...intuition? Instinct? Those sounded about right. The thought itched at the back of his skull as he stared at her. Jamie hadn't seen her. At all. Why wouldn't he...? Then the thought burst to the foreground clear and coherent, and Jack Frost stumbled from the air to land on shaky legs in his revelation. Snow sensed the shift in the air around her as the temperature dropped. She turned from the sky to look at her friend, and he looked paler-if that were possible. Something was wrong." Jack?"**_

_**It all suddenly made sense. Such horrible sense. Her body weight was lighter than it should have been, her skin was cold like his, she couldn't feel the cold...and Jamie hadn't seen her until Jack had told him she was there. Only if someone...something were believed in could it be seen. It was true for many of the earth's beings be they physical or metaphysical. Children did not have the logic barrier constructed around them unlike adults. Their minds were free to accept and explore, which was what gave them the rare gift to see the guardians. Jack felt like the earth's greatest fool as he stared at her, his gut twisting in to uncomfortable knots as the horrible truth sank in. Snow White was dead. A ghost. Wose! She had no memories of herself...which meant that Snow was a... " Lost soul." The words came out in a whisper as the air evaporated in his lungs and his heart beat harder. A lump formed in his throat and he fought valiantly to keep the tears from spilling from his eyes. How had she died? When? Why? **_

_**Staring at her Jack saw nothing to explain her newly desceased status. No signs of illness, no stab or bullet wounds, no scars nothing! **__**His mind was a jumbled mess. He couldn't think. Not of anything but the feeling of loss, sadness and anger the revelation gave to him. She wasn't supposed to be dead. It was something he knew right down to his very core. It was as if a baby had been murdured savagely right in front of him for no reason. It was the closest he would come later in time to describing what he felt at this moment. Amidst it all Snow watched the myriad of emotions play on his face. His lips moved but his voice was so low she hadn't quite caught what he'd said. The look of.. **despair** on his face made her heart clench uncomfortably. She didn't like that look on his face. On the face that always smiled and laughed. It didn't belong there. She walked up to him, then reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. " Jack? What's wrong?" **_

_**He looked in to her eyes and parted his lips yet no words came out. **__**Jack swallowed and tried again. Nothing. He shook his head. How could he even begin to tell her? Swallow again. This time he was able to form words, but not ones he wanted to say. " Oh, Snow... I'm sorry you're-" He couldn't do it. He was beginning to scare her a little. Steeling herself Snow White placed her other hand to his chin lifting it so that sky blue met dark chocolate brown.**_

_**" Jack, whatever it is, just tell me." She kept her voice calm. But even as she did so the feeling of unease she'd first felt at the pond was returning. Before she hadn't minded this unease, yet now it was clawing at her senses. Jack swallowed hard and then let out a shaky breath as the sorrow swept over him.**_

_**" Snow. I know why Jamie couldn't see you. You..." He closed his eyes briefly, steeling his resolve. She had to know. He opened his eyes and gripped his staff so hard in his hands his knuckles nearly turned blue. " You're dead." Dead. Was that what her heart had been trying to tell her? Snow could only stare at Jack as she slowly processed this new information. She let out a deep sigh and nodded acceptingly.**_

_**" Okay." What?! He just told her she was a dead girl and all she can say is OKAY?!**_

_**" Okay?! Snow White you are dead! You're a spirit like me when you're not supposed to be!" She nodded and pulling her hands back stepped away from him.**_

_**" I know."**_

_**" So! Don't you... Aren't you scared?" Snow knew she ought to be. She could see Jack was clearly stressed. He looked almost heartbroken on her behalf. It was sweet. And sad. Her nonchalance, she mentally observed, was rude. Jack had done nothing but help her. He deserved her honesty, and with that she decided to give it to him. Snow White sighed in the night and pushed her hair back from her face.**_

_**" It's not that I don't feel anything at all. It's just... I don't remember who I am, so me being dead isn't something I'm wholly concerned about." She frowned. " No. That's not entirely true." She concentrated, focusing on the feelings she woke up with at the pond. They were important she knew. " I know that...I'm not supposed to be dead. Something tells me that I..I have something important to do. I'm not where I'm supposed to be. But even though I know all of this I don't have anything to connect it to. I just feel kind of... Hollow." She gave a short laugh as she crossed her arms. " It's not everyday you find out you just died, you know." He could understand that. When he became a winter spirit due to the Man In The Moon's magic, he'd had no memories either. He remembered wanting to connect to the people around him even as he was unseen. But yet he held no real regard for himself, not until much later in his existence. But... One word of hers caught Jack's attention more than the others had.**_

_**" Just?" Snow blinked at him. Yes, she did just say that didn't she?**_

_**" Yeah. I just died."**_

_**" But how do you know that?" He pressed. She shook her head, turning to look out ahead of her not really seeing anything.**_

_**" I don't know." That was enough. They needed to find out who she was ASAP. But if her memories were gone then how? Then Jack, for the second time that evening felt like a fool. Tooth! She had everyone's memories! If anyone could help Snow White Toothiana could! Duh! Jack walked around to Snow and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked in to his eyes, his determination shining as strongly as the moon above.**_

_**" We're going to figure this out, okay? I promise you. I won't leave you alone." For the first time since her awakening on the pond Snow felt uneasy. No. She didn't want to be alone.**_

_**" Jack..." Without any thought or hesitation, Jack wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Snow stiffened at first at the unfamiliar contact. Then she slowly brought her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder, holding on to him as his own hold on her became more secure. From his bedroom window Jamie watched the two of them embrace. He couldn't tell what they had been talking about but whatever it was made Jack upset. Then he smiled as Jack hugged Snow White, who then hugged him back. He hadn't missed the way Jack looked at her, or the way she held on to him. He looked every bit the winter prince, bound and determined to protect the princess. Jamie turned away from the window to give his friend privacy, his smirk returning. He knew Jack would take care of Snow White, and he had a feeling she would be taking care of him too. As he tucked himself back in to the bed he smiled in the darkness of his room.**_

_**" Not his girlfriend my arse."**_

* * *

_**Done! So we'll be meeting with the guardians next chapter-and more answers to come about! Please R&R and as always bless your happy happiness!**_


	5. Cloud Nine

_**I'm back! Goodness it's taken forever and a day, right? Sorry! Working on multiple stories might do that! LOL. Anyways here's the next chapter of Snow White Angel. Yay! Disclaimer: I own nothing! Onward!**_

* * *

_**Cloud Nine**_

_**The embrace could have lasted for hours. She felt so comfortable in his arms. Safe. But still the reality of her situation was something her brain refused to let her ignore. **' Okay, kid. While being this close to a hot ( Or...cold, in his case?) guy is very romantic, this is just too awkward! Break it up!'** Snow unwound her arms from around him and with a hesitant smile pulled away. It seemed Jack had become aware of the suddenly awkward feel in the air as his cheeks flushed the lightest shade of blue and he hastily let her go, gripping his staff nervously. Still he smiled for her and cleared his throat. " So... I think...I know someone who can help you." he said, forcing a bit more cheer in his voice than was usual for him. Was it getting a little weird or was it just him? Taking the change of subject in stride Snow stepped back and tilted her head curiously at him. Who would Jack know?**_

_**" Who is it?"**_

_**" Tooth. Well, actually Toothiana, is her real name. Everyone else just knows her as the Tooth Fairy. Her real job is protecting the memories of childhood." He'd said all of this so as-a-matter-of-factly, that Snow was hesitant to even question him.**_

_**"... The Tooth Fairy?" Jack nodded as he began pacing in front of her, mindlessly swing his staff back and fourth in front of him as he talked.**_

_**" Yeah, baby teeth hold memories so that's why she collects them when they fall out. And see, since she's the protector of memories, then that means she probably has yours stashed away in her palace somewhere. So all we have to do is go to Tooth and ask her if she can find your memories for you and-bang! You'll know who you are." Snow listened to his rambling-since that's pretty much what it sounded like to her. The Tooth Fairy? Seriously? The skeptic in her scoffed at the very idea. It was so childish. But on the other hand, she was having a conversation with none other than Jack Frost himself. Who was to say the Tooth Fairy wasn't real? And it wasn't as if Jack would lie to her. Somehow the words ' Jack' and ' Lie' didn't seem to fit together. So Snow White resigned herself. **' Okay. All aboard the crazy train.' _

_**" Okay, so let's say I believe you. How would we even get there?" Jack paused mid-step. Damn, he hadn't thought about that one. He knew how he always did it: Fly. But...could she fly? In theory, the answer should be yes. **' Because she's a spirit.'** That somber reminder challenged him to push back the sad feelings that stirred inside of him. Now was not the time to feel sad. Yet. First thing was first: Helping Snow White remember who she really was. So he smiled and turning back to her jerked his head up.**_

_**" How do you feel about flying?" Snow shrugged her shoulders.**_

_**" I don't know. I've never flown before. At least, not that I can remember." From the way Jack did it though, it looked like fun. He certainly seemed to enjoy it. She crossed her arms and smirked at him. " So how do you do it? Do you think happy thoughts?" Jack laughed at her pun and dismissively waved that notion away.**_

_**" Nah. I'm way more awesome than Peter Pan."**_

_**" That's debatable." A short laugh escaped his lips as his mouth fell open in mock offense.**_

_**" Hey, I am so!" Jack took a step back and spread his arms out, as if he might bow to her again. "All I have to do is wanna fly and," To prove his point Jack leapt up in to the air, sitting Indian-style across from her at eye level." I fly." He stated. There was no arguing that point there. It made her feel slightly jealous that it seemed to just come so easily to him. It must be wonderful to fly. His voice brought her out of her own head when he said something ( else) that struck her as odd. " The wind helps me out a lot too. She's fast."**_

_**"...She? You mean the wind has a gender?" Jack rolled his eyes at her, smiling as if she'd just told him a corny joke.**_

_**" Well, yeah! The wind is so gentle and loving, but she can be really harsh and scary when she's mad. Especially during certain seasons. Of course the wind is female, duh." Well. No arguing with that. And after all Jack seemed to know " Her" so well. Snow White decided that just like everything else, she was just going to have to trust him on this one.**_

_**" So then...how do I fly?" Jack fell from the air landing casually on his feet. Suddenly the space above her head was extremely fascinating.**_

_**" Well...I'll have to carry you." He was pretty sure he could fly with her. Something inside him just told him that he could. And Jack had learned long ago to trust his instincts. But the thought of being close to her again... Suddenly it felt like there was a wild butterfly trapped in his chest trying to break free. Snow White found herself in a similar state at the thought of this handsome boy holding her again entered her mind. A comforting hug was one thing. Somehow this seemed more...intimate. Was it because he would be sharing his ability to fly with her? Or maybe there was something more there that she just didn't feel like examining right now. Still, why did she suddenly feel so shy, like she wanted to hide? Would a frost spirit think to look for her in Puerto Rico? **' Snap out of it! He's just offering you a ride to help you. It's not like he's going to try anything!'** So She just nodded her head and stepped forward to him.**_

_**She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped him firmly, but loosely enough not to strangle him. That wouldn't help at all. " Is this okay?" At that moment Jack didn't trust his voice as the ice in his blood rushed even faster. Slowly he encircled her in his arms holding her waist securely. He cleared away that annoying lump that seemed to love his throat today. ( What was with that anyways?) And then he managed to find his voice.**_

_**" Just hold on." She did. He looked up to the sky , feeling her presence around them already. " Hey, Wind! A little help here!?" He called. The lightest of breezes and the barest manifest of his will was all it took for the two of them to take off from the ground. Snow's hand fisted into the fabric of his hoodie as the ground grew more distant. She wasn't entirely sure if she liked heights or not. She pressed herself closer to him burying her face in to his shoulder. Jack couldn't help the smug smirk that danced across his lips as he was quick to take notice of her nerves. It was...cute. " Like the view?" He teased. **_

_**" Just stop preening and fly already, you Peacock." She grumbled.**_

_**" As you wish, Princess." Snow pulled back and looked him in the eyes, a single brow arched. **' What did you just call me?'** Jack chuckled and she was powerless to do anything but laugh with him. Jack's laughter was, as she was learning, a very infectious thing. She looked to the ground, suddenly not as scared of heights as she was seconds ago. ( And it wasn't like she would die, she realized, if she fell anyways. She WAS dead after all.) The lights of Burgess shined like another sky, with the electric lights below just as bright and twinkling as the stars above. Speeding cars became shooting stars as they streaked over the night streets and zig-zagged down the roads when they were forced to turn. Jack watched her reaction to her introduction to the sky with just as much fascination. " It's amazing, isn't it?" He asked softly. Beside him Snow nodded as her lips pulled in to a smile. Jack was right. This view was amazing.**_

_**She turned toward him to ask him exactly how high could he fly...then somehow forgot the question completely. His eyes were locked on her's, his chilly breath ghosting over her cheek as he breathed softly. The altitude must have been getting to her because suddenly she was feeling very light-headed. His gaze flickered from her lips back to her eyes and somehow he was much closer than he had been a moment ago. Her satin hair brushed his neck as the wind played around them sending pleasant chills down his back. Closer. What was happening? " Jack...?" All he had to do was lean over-just two inches separated them. The moment vanished just as soon as it had come when the shrill keening of a dolphin broke the two teens apart. Snow blinked as her senses came back to her as fierce as a slap and she frowned in confusion as Jack smiled brightly. They had to be hundreds of feet in the air. How the hell would a dolphin...be...up...what?!**_

_**Glittering gold ribbons weaved and tumbled around them as they glided on the night breeze and poked playfully though the clouds. And all around them creatures and objects from the very depth of imagination swam/crawled/flew/buzzed/pranced/hopped/flapped/an d bounced around them. From one strand of gold a burst of doves flapped excitedly. A line of gold frogs played a seemingly never-ending game of leap frog down another. A unicorn galloped down a gold stream neighing excitedly as it charged through a cloud. Five glittering gold jet planes zoomed loudly overhead to break formation and nose-dive at breakneck speeds to the ground. And just three feet away from them a pack of dolphins keened and whistled as they swam playfully, darting between fish of every size and shape as they swam down the streams of gold. All of which were headed toward Burgess. " This is incredible!" She breathed. **_

_**" This is Sandy's work." Snow White tore her gaze from the amazing sights before her to look questioningly at Jack, the moment between them momentarily forgotten.**_

_**" Sandy?" There he goes again. That same proud smirk that Jack loved to display was back. He jerked his head behind her, slightly to the right and she followed his gaze. The cause of the wonder around them was due to a huge golden cloud of glittering...powder? **' No...it's sand!'** And at the center of this spectacle was what looked like a little man made of this special sand. He waved his hands and arms with all of the grace and precision of a conductor. His hair was like a burst of sunshine, his eyes an even brighter shade of gold than the sand he commanded. The little man seemed to sense his presence for as soon as Snow looked at him the man turned to the pair and waved happily.**_

_**" That's the Sandman." They say that when you die, every question you'd ever had in your life gets answered when you cross over. Although she didn't remember from where Snow White knew that's something she'd heard before. If she had ever wondered ( And she knew at one point she must have) if every mother Goose, Fairytale, nursery rhyme character ever really existed then this was her answer. The freaking Sandman was waving ' Hi' to her! Somehow she felt five years old all over again. " Let's go." Just like that Jack held on to her as they flew over to the Sandman and landed on his cloud. She was surprised at how solid it felt under her. The Sandman looked curiously at her then back to Jack. Images of sand appeared over his head: Jack, herself, and a question mark. Jack let her go gently, keeping one hand on her shoulder as he held out a hand to the shorter being. " Sandman, this is my friend, Snow White. Snow, this is Sandy."**_

_**She smiled at him and took one of his hands to shake which he happily accepted. " It's nice to meet you, Sandy." A top hat appeared on his head and Sandy took the hat off to hold to his chest. Ever the gentleman Sandman lightly kissed the back of her hand making her giggle. His sandy lips tickled her skin. He floated back from her then more images over his head appeared: Jack and Snow holding hands, then a question mark. How come he never used his voice? Jack chuckled as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly flushed.**_

_**" I was taking her to see Tooth. We need her help with something important. Is she at the Tooth Palace?" A shake of the head. Charades again. A fairy, a tall pole, a house and a rabbit. Huh? **_

_**" Um Jack? What was he saying?" Jack turned back to her and smiled. **_

_**" Tooth's at North's Pole with Bunnymund. That's E. Aster Bunnymund to be exact." E. Aster...E...Easter. So the Toothfairy was hanging out at the North Pole with Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny? It didn't strike her as odd somehow. More like...she was fascinated. **_

_**" Are we going to the North Pole then?" Jack laughed at her childlike excitement and nodded. **_

_**" Yeah. Actually they might be able to help you too. Aster controls a network of tunnels that go...oh I don't know, everywhere." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Aster never let him forget that either. Jack had tried to many times to steal one of his eggs ( Especially a gold or silver one) and failed. To Jack it was just a game of fun. Hadn't he ever heard of treasure hunting? To Bunny it was ' How do I improve my security network to keep Jack away from my googies?' Jack shook it off and continued to explain. " So maybe he knows you or what happened to you. You did celebrate Easter, right?" Was she suffering from the memory loss or was he?**_

_**" I think so...?" His eyes widened and he slapped himself in the head.**_

_**" Woops! Sorry, Snow." A tinkling sound drew their attention. Sand was ringing a bell over his head. Then a big question mark appeared over his head. No, they couldn't forget about the situation at hand. Jack sighed sadly and he gripped her shoulder gently. " Can I tell him about you being, you know..?" She nodded calmly and then Jack let her go. He walked over to the Sandman with all of the seriousness in the world. Something which clearly surprised the little ball of light. " Sanderson," Okay, Jack never used his name unless he was serious. He had all of Sandy's undivided attention. " Snow White isn't her real name. She doesn't remember who she is. And...she's dead." Best to just come out and say it. An exclamation mark appeared over his head as he covered his mouth with both hands, his expression one of heartbreak. Jack sighed heavily.**_

_**" Yeah, I know. I found her wandering around my pond lost. We need Tooth to give her the memories she might have to find out who she was. And maybe we can figure out how...well." He let the conversation drop there and the Sandman nodded solemnly. " And like I said: Maybe the others can help. North must have been to her house at Christmas, and Aster probably delivered or hid eggs for her at some point, right? Maybe he even saw something through one of his tunnels. Snow says she feels like she just died. So it had to have been pretty recent, right?" He asked turning back to her.**_

_**" I think so. That's just a feeling I get though." Sandy's expression changed to one of absolute determination and a plane appeared next to him, and a pair of goggles covered his eyes as both hands planted themselves firmly on his hips. Jack jogged over to Snow and instantly she held on to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. The cloud of gold disappeared as the plane's propellers sputtered to life.**_

_**" It looks like Sandy's coming with us!" Jack had to yell as the engine's roar disturbed the quiet night. She nodded smiled for them.**_

_**" Well, the more the merrier, right?" Jack laughed and together they looked ahead as a gold checkered flag waved eagerly over them. From his place in the driver's seat Sandman pointed ahead as if he were preparing to lead a battle charge. " Lead the way, Sandy!"**_

* * *

_**Done! So next chapter: Snow White meets the rest of the Guardians! Please R&R and Bless your happy happiness! 3**_


End file.
